


Art for Between the Shadow and the Soul

by Pinkelephant42



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Art, Big Bang Challenge, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/pseuds/Pinkelephant42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony's relationship over 34 years: a series of firsts with kissing, dancing, tiaras and zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Between the Shadow and the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This art is for the lovely, sweet fic [Between the Shadow and the Soul](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/marvel_bang_2012/works/562704) by [Tracy7307](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307), for the [2012 Marvel Big Bang](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/marvel_bang_2012).

  
  
  
---  
|   
  
| 


End file.
